Lightfeather
Lightfeather is a slightly large, white she-cat with sandy-brown, tabby splotches, a scar across her face, and pretty hazel eyes. History First Appearance Lightkit was born to Snowstep and Finchclaw with Stonekit, her brother who didn't make it through the first night. Kithood Lightkit was always a happy kit with just herself. She had always dreamed of being Clan leader or at least someone important to the Clan. Adolescence When she became an apprentice, she met Heavypaw. The two of them quickly became close friends during their training. From an early age, Lightpaw had a romantic interest for Heavypaw. Out of fear of losing a close friendship, she kept her feelings hidden for moons. Adulthood During one of the first few days of her warriorship, Lightfeather had a paranormal experience. Soulfang, a former retired leader who passed away, visited her and told her not to be mates with Heavyheart. She was deeply in love with Heavyheart and argued with Soulfang. The experience left her with a poor view of the former leader. However, the experience put doubt in her mind as well. The day Heavyheart asked her to be mates, she could not answer him right away despite the many moons she spent longing for him. After the confession, Soulfang visited Lightfeather again, congratulating her on rejecting the tomcat. Lightfeather responded angrily and locked onto her answer for Heavyheart. Despite being so adamant about her answer, two moons had gone by before she mustered the courage to tell Heavyheart her answer. Unfortunately, the tom had already gotten a new mate. Lightfeather was overwhelmed with anger and began to argue with Heavyheart. During one of these arguments, the two cats became furious and attacked each other. Sprucestar came in between them, but the two were left with wounds. Lightfeather was scarred on her face and Heavyheart was exiled for attacking a Clanmate. Lightfeather continued to be filled with anger, but still loved Heavyheart deep inside and waited for a day when she can tell him what she feels. Many moons later, Heavyheart returned to rejoin the Clan. Sprucestar rejected him even after Lightfeather tried to convince him. Heavyheart attacked Sprucestar and then fled after Lightfeather stopped him. Lightfeather chased after him, but only to her dismay did she not find him. Lightfeather did not give up hope on Heavyheart and went to search for him again a quarter-moon after the ordeal. She found him not too far from the border, along with a new cat she'd never seen before. She quickly realised he had found a new love and was heartbroken; however, she decided to join his newly made Clan, HeavyClan, in the hopes of becoming close to him once again. Contrary to her beliefs, she was abused by him there. False love forced her to bare kits for a new, dangerous Clan. Character Pixels Family Tree Trivia *Lightfeather loved Heavystar, but acted as if she doesn't. *Lightfeather was the first cat to find the dead body of a cat closely resembled to Heavyheart, but had not told anyone. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:SoulClan Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:HeavyClan Category:Queen